Elisabeth und Anna
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: "Anna und Elisabeth", 1933 (another "AuE" fan-fiction by me). Elisabeth/Anna. 'Let me give you a new life - stay with me - be my sister. ' Femslash, AU, happy end


_Although I do not have a full sister, _

_I consider that you do my sister. _

(From a Russian song "Female Friends", sing Lolita Milyavskaya and Alyona Apina / alas, English translate does not has rhyme)

Two gifs to the fan-fiction are here: hermione-mcgonagall. tumblr post/ 35335800528 (without spaces).

PS. IMHO, "Elisabeth und Anna" much better than original title "Anna und Elisabeth".

XXX

XXX

A first miracle was Anna saved dying brother from death.

A second miracle was Anna healed Crooked Neck. The women's disease disappeared.

A third miracle was Elisabeth, die Gutsherrin von Salis (the squire of Salis) who rose from her wheelchair. Anna could not do it. Then how did it happen?

The girl Anna arrived to Elisabeth because the woman required it. She demanded that Anna arrive to her and restore her.

Yes, Elisabeth rose from her wheelchair. Yes, she was able to walk normally. But the girl did not performed a miracle. A miracle happened because Elisabeth fell in love with Anna. It is true. The woman fell in love too strongly. She wanted to do anything she can that lives with Anna.

Elisabeth stood up because she wanted to return the girl who came out from the room already. She was able to walk because she fell in love with Anna.

A miracle happened because of love. Elisabeth was able to walk.

Anna was with Elisabeth first days after that miracle. The woman decided to hide the girl from people who waited Anna's new miracles. Main thing, a reason why Elisabeth hided Anna was other thing - it was love.

Words that she said were a pretext just.

XXX

The woman knew that the day when the girl will have returned home would come soon. Elisabeth realized that she must say the truth. No matter how Anna will react. Main thing is she must be honest with the kind girl.

Anna lived with Elisabeth six days. The girl want will go home through one day.

Elisabeth and Anna stayed alone in the room. The woman looked at the girl intently.

"No... It cannot happen..." It seemed to Elisabeth that Anna is looking at her lovingly. "Perhaps it is so because I love you very strongly."

The woman decided to say the truth right now. Nowhere to retreat.

"Let me give you a new life - stay with me - be my sister."

Anna could not say a word. She could not believe that Elisabeth _asking_ her.

"Is it... truth?" Anna asked. They were looking at each other still.

"Do you... agree?" Elisabeth could not believe that she has heard.

"Ja." (Yes.)

"Ich liebe dich." (I love thee (you).)

"Ich liebe dich." The girl repeated.

"Oh, Anna..." Elisabeth hugged the girl and pressed her to herself. "I did not know what to do. You will have returned home soon and... I love you too strongly. I shall not can... That's why I asked you."

"I love you too strongly also. I could not believe that you are, beautiful Elisabeth von Salis, asking me, Bauernmädchen Anna, (a peasant girl) stay with you, mein idol." (my)

"When I looked at you again, I realized that I love you. I fell in love finally and irrevocably. I was able to walk because I fell in love with you, but I did not understand this thing before."

XXX

"Say, what do you want?"

"I cannot think when I am looking at you." Anna answered.

"Well." Elisabeth turned Anna and closed her hands at Anna's waist. "Now, tell the truth."

The girl understood that now does not the moment when she can begin answering. "Elisabeth's gentle touch... I need to try not thinking about it."

"I want to stay with you." The girl turned and looked at most beloved woman.

Elisabeth knew that it was necessary to go to bed.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Well... I do not know..."

"But if you with me? Nobody will know about it."

"Ja." Anna answered and smiled.

"Let's go."

XXX

"Well, what are you thinking?" Elisabeth asked when they were lying on a bed.

"I am happy."

"I am happy too. And I shall prove it now."

Elisabeth moved to Anna and pressed her lips to Anna's.

The girl did not understand for the first moment what have happened. Then, when Anna understood it, she kissed Elisabeth back.

They were not wanted finish their first kiss.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty." Anna answered.

"But I am twenty-five years old.* I am five years older than you are. It is truth."

"Of course it is truth. Did you think that I do consider that you are older? I did not think about your age. I did not care how old are you. But what did you think, sister?"

A sister... Elisabeth asked Anna be her sister, but this word cause unbearable pain to her now. A sister is means ban for a real kiss even. It is means ban for something else, even for... Elisabeth moaned quietly.

"Anna please... I thought about the fact that I fell in love with you too strongly. My felts were not similar absolutely at those ones experienced by sister to sister. I asked you to be my sister that we can have possibility to start a completely different relationship than friendship."

"Thank you Elisabeth."

Then other kisses follow.

"I cannot believe..." Anna whispered and pressed herself to Elisabeth.

"It is more difficult to believe for me. I could not walk. I thought that I could not walk again probably. I did not want to believe it. I very wanted to walk. You are my saviour. You are beautiful."

"Yes, I have strength but I am most usual girl. You are my sun, you are my happiness, you are most beautiful and you are the best."

Elisabeth laughed very quietly and then said, "If you think so... You must know I have a terrible character. If only you know how I behaved with servants and mein Schwester Margarete." (my sister)

"Dearest Elisabeth I do not care about anything."

"Do you think so because you love me or you think that I can be kinder?"

"Probably first variant, but when we are staying together..."

"Dearest Anna when we stay together I forget about everything. When we are together, I am a kindest person. I do not know what I can do for you that show my huge gratitude."

"Please do not say such words. Du liebst mich. (Thou love me.) We live together. I want nothing more. If you want to do something for me, I can say something. One thing that I want is... Elisabeth, please be kinder to every person... for my sake."

"Ja, mein liebe." Elisabeth said. It was pure truth.

"What if someone will hear us?"

"We shall be to do everything very quietly. Any sound will not hear here."

XXX

Elisabeth was stroking Anna. She was touching the girl's body very tenderly.

No sound... Anna tried to feeling nothing but it was impossible. The girl was biting her lower lip because she wanted moaning.

"Please... stop." Anna whispered.

"Nein." Elisabeth replied and put her arms at Anna's breast.

"Do you... want... that all... people... who live... here... will go... to us... because of... my moans?" the girl asked breathing hard.

"Well, I am sorry." Elisabeth removed her arms, then she embraced Anna and looked at her.

"My turn now". Anna said. "Dearest Elisabeth, try to keep calm. Well, you were warned."

The young woman wished that they were in other place, somewhere where they can make nose.

"Anna... auuu... Du hattest... Recht." (You were... right.) Elisabeth whispered.

The girl repeated Elisabeth's actions but it was her own version.

XXX

"Do you know that each person who lives here will think tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Here in the room has other bed. They will sure that you slept on other bed."

"Few days ago, you were thoughtful and did not notice anything. Mathias called you but you did not answer. You were not here. Your body was here but your thoughts and soul were in a place like Paradise. I am sure that Mathias understood that you are in love with me. But he could not think that your feelings sooo strong. I did not too."

"Oh, it is nonsense. No matter what Mathias or someone else understood that I am deeply in love with you mutually. Nobody knows that I am a lesbian and I want to share a bed with you. Do not worry for my sake."

"I shall do anything for your sake."

"You did. You arrived to me. Gute Nacht. (Good night.)"

"Gute Nacht."

XXX

Anna heard snoring soon. It was not loudly but it was the sounds.

The girl pushed Elisabeth.

"What have happened?" The young woman opened eyes and looked at Anna.

"You said, "Any sound will not hear here." Sounds were here."

"I am sorry if you mean my snoring. I cannot control myself when I am sleeping."

"I cannot forgive you because I cannot be angry at you."

"How you will react if I shall push you because of you snoring?"

"Please stop. I cannot laugh even if I very want to do it. I shall not react on your acts because it will not happen."

"Well. I shall wait when you will have fallen asleep. If I shall not push you it is means you do not snoring."

"I am agreeing."

Anna slept few minutes later.

Elisabeth waited ten minutes or a little more but _here was no sound_.

"Mein geliebt Anna (my beloved Anna) you were right." Elisabeth thought before she fell asleep.

She began to snore soon.

XXX

Elisabeth und Anna was walking, holding hands.

"It is seems impossible." Elisabeth said.

"Aber warum?" (But why?)

"I could not think that I shall be so happy during very many years until the end. If I was able to walk in the past, I would not be happy now. I do admit that my character was terrible. Main reason why I acted so was my helplessness. I could not look at other people when they walked. Envy, envy, envy... it was the one thing that I felt. One day I said to Margarete, "Do not touch me! Only Anna shall touch me! Only she..." I did not think that it will be _so_ true ever. First time when you arrived to me... I said "Komm näher. Komm doch." (Come nearer. Come on.)

"Only Anna..." The girl repeated. "You thought that I can heal you. Love did it. I could not. I cannot react normally after your words. You said these few sentences to Margarete and it seems as if you knew about our future. But of course, you did not know."

"Margarete said me "You cannot sit before that's girl house like those peasants!" But I answered "Nicht ist doch!" (Not yet.) I was not ready to go to your house as poor peasants. But I want to do it finally if you cannot arrive to me."

"Dear, we must be grateful to Mathias Testa." Anna said and thought about a day when Mathias arrived to her.

"If say honestly, I demanded him to go to your house and said that you arrive to me."

"I know..." Anna was beginning. "Oh Elisabeth, danke sehr." (thank you very much)

"Gern deschehen mein liebe. (You're welcome my love.) But what do you mean?"

"You are the one who demanded me to arrive to you. Testa was a mediator. He fulfilled your order."

"Testa is my friend. Du bist... Elisabeth moaned and then closed eyes for a moment. Du bist mein geliebt Mädchen. Ich liebe dich. (You are my beloved girl. I love thee.) Single words cannot explain how strong I love you. If you were jealous ever you do not must worry. You know I am a lesbian. I love Mathias but I was not in love with him ever."

"I have not been jealous ever. It is impossible. I do agree totally. Words cannot show our love but when we looking at each other, touching each other..." Anna could not finish a sentence.

She stayed and embraced the young woman. Then the girl pressed her lips to Elisabeth's. The young woman kissed Anna back. Elisabeth could not think about anything. They were kissing as if they were in their own world where no one cans walks.

"Anna, you are amazing."

The girl did not answer. Anna moaned quietly because she could not find words to say that she is thinking. The girl could not find words that explain why she cannot acts normally when they are together. If close eyes and imagine Elisabeth... Thoughts can be very different. Above all, there will be moans.

"Nobody saw us, I suppose." Elisabeth said.

"Do not worry Elisabeth. Nobody saw us. Nobody walk here. That's why I know that it is truth."

XXX

Elisabeth und Anna did not hear servants' conversation that was one day.

"Did you notice that our Mistress become much kinder since Anna lives here?" One woman asked another woman.

"Ja. Anna gespeichert Fräulein Elisabeth. Sie ist unsere Göttin. (Yes, I did. Anna saved Fräulein Elisabeth. She is our Goddess.) She has very kind heart."

"I cannot believe that the Mistress rose from her wheelchair because of the girl. And she changed Fräulein Elisabeth's character."

I did not believe too. Maybe it is friends' possibility. Maybe it is other thing. I cannot say exactly."

"I am agreeing. Probably it is part of Anna's strength."

XXX

Elisabeth und Anna... They lived together and these years were happiest in their life. They did not leave each other ever.

Anna... She is "inside" each of us but it is very difficultly to find our Elisabeth. If you found her, you are very lucky person.

XXX

* Real fact. Dorothea Wieck (Elisabeth) was born January 3, 1908. Hertha Thiele (Anna) was born May 8, 1908. They both were 25 years old in 1933.


End file.
